


in a hopeless place

by ladymac111



Series: Series 3 reaction drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post-The Sign of Three, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Unrequited Love, Which I do, if you want to read it that way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B ficlet.</p><p>After John and Mary's wedding, Mrs Hudson goes home and confronts the other resident of 221 Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a hopeless place

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "We Found Love" by Rihanna, which is the song that was playing during John's stag do right before they wound up back at Sherlock's.

Mrs Hudson didn't knock on the door to 221B. She simply opened it, and the eddy of air brought fresh cigarette smoke into her lungs.

She coughed. “Sherlock...”

A tiny red light glowed from the direction of Sherlock's chair. “What.”

“You know I don't like you getting the flat all smoky.” She switched on a light, and turned in time to see Sherlock squint. “You left early.”

“Yes.”

“After that lovely speech you made.”

Sherlock sighed, and stubbed out the remainder of the cigarette on the saucer between his bare feet, where there lay the remains of five others as well. “I couldn't stay.”

“You missed the dancing.” She pulled open the window behind him. “And the cake, it was delicious.”

“There will be more cakes.”

“John and Mary missed you.”

He finally looked at her, and his eyes were red and puffy.

“Two songs in and John was going around to everyone asking if they'd seen you. Mary said something about the lessons you gave him.”

Sherlock dropped his face into his hands. “I'm a fool.”

“I know, dear. But we love you all the same.” She rubbed his shoulder. “John said they'd come by here tomorrow morning, before they head off on their honeymoon.”

Sherlock leaned into her touch, and she stroked his hair. “I'll fix you three breakfast.”


End file.
